Muyami
is a shinobi from Kusagakure and a teammate of Kazami and Burami. Personality Muyami appears to be a very shy individual, with his shyness even restricting him to help a teammate. He also dislikes open places. Muyami cared about his summon, Moguranmaru, and was devastated when it was killed by Shino. Appearance Muyami has medium-length brown hair that he keeps it in a small ponytail. Part of his bangs hang down over part of his Kusagakure forehead protector. He also has large black eyes. His general attire consists of a green long sleeved shirt and beige shorts. He also carries a pair of small sunglasses. Abilities Muyami has a pair of tekkō kagi attached to his hands that he uses for close combat. He can also use Earth Release to effectively move under the ground, and the Summoning Technique to summon a giant mole. Judging from the size of his summon, it is reasonable to assume that his chakra levels are also rather high. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Muyami and his team took part in the joint Chūnin Exams held by Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Once entering the exams, Muyami and his teammates were randomly split into different rooms to take the written test, with him being placed in room 1. On monitor, Shikamaru Nara as proctor explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test but their combined score with their teammates will determine if they pass or fail the exam as they need exactly 100 points to pass.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 After time is up, a bonus question was given by the proctor, asking to which teammate you would leave as a decoy when a situation calls for it, and the team's answer had to be unanimous. His team managed to ultimately pass the first round by reaching the desired amount of points and leaving the bonus question blank. However, a preliminary round had to be issued to lessen the many participants involving a race to Sunagakure with only the first 30 teams to make it, qualifying for the second exam.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Ultimately, his team were among the first 30 to make it. During dinner, when the genin in the room started fighting because of the food catastrophe, he decided not to get involved because he was too shy. The next day, Temari as the second exam proctor announced the start of the second round that's being held within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 By the second day of the exam, Muyami's team had collected three other Heaven scrolls while hunting down a team that had a Earth Scroll. Ultimately, they encounter Team Kurenai, with him battling Shino Aburame. After a heated scuffle, they discover that Kiba Inuzuka had the Earth scroll and brought their attention to him. Together they took the Konoha-nin's scroll. Muyami then summoned his giant mole, Moguranmaru, and they fled underground. Team Kurenai began pursuing Muyami's team, ultimately leading the Konoha-nin into a quicksand pit.Naruto: Shippūden episode 402 Burami soon realised however with his nose that Team Kurenai survived and returned to following Kazami and his team's trail. Burami decided to use his odour masking technique to give their enemies the slip. As it soon proved not effective enough, Muyami's team decided to return and finish their enemies off. After ambushing them and soundly thrashing Team Kurenai, Muyami's team were shocked to learn that they were deceived, misdirected by the enemies' clones. As they asked Team Kurenai how they did this, the Konoha-nin explained that they used Shino's insects to coat their bodies and mask their scents. While still not understanding how Team Kurenai found Muyami's team with their own scents still masked as well, Kiba explained that the lingering scent on his clothes of Burami allowed them to continue pursuing. Following another heated skirmish with Team Kurenai, his team was overpowered. Muyami watched in horror as Moguranmaru was devoured by Shino's insects, and with that, Muyami and his teammates were finished off by Kiba's Three-Headed Wolf technique, allowing Team Kurenai to claim both a Heaven and Earth scroll.Naruto: Shippūden episode 403 References